


Something Sweet

by Bunn_4_All



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9043190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunn_4_All/pseuds/Bunn_4_All





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skitzylou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitzylou/gifts).



If there was one thing you loved most about your boyfriend Sans, it was...

Well, him.

It was that simple.

Here you stood, outside the house your boyfriend and his brother shared, coming over to eat tacos with him, just thinking about how much you loved the blueberry that you were dating.

Knocking on the door, you waited for only six seconds before it swung inwards to reveal a tall skeleton in an large orange hoodie.

“Hey Pap! How is my favorite of my boyfriend’s younger brothers doing?”

“You only say that ‘cause I’m his _only_ brother, Y/N.”

You fake gasped.

“I will have you know if there was a clone of you, you would still be my favorite!”

“That’s asking for _double trouble._ ”

“My point still stands! Now, may I come in to see my magnificent boyfriend? It’s cold out here…”

“I suppose…”

He stood still, completely blocking the doorway.

You could swear sometimes he acted like he was _your_ brother too. The kind that loved to annoy you…

You remember it wasn’t always like this.

The first time he met you, he didn’t care for you a bit. Of course, when your only family suddenly says they started dating some mysterious girl from work and failed to tell you about it, it kinda made one worry.

You didn’t blame him for being protective, it was only natural, but the threat he made that if you hurt Sans made you wary of him the first two months.

Now? He was as protective of you as his brother.

Only took what, a year and a half almost?

He still could be an ass sometimes though…

“Dammit Pap! I KNOW you are not asleep standing up in front of the door!”

“Zzzzzz…”

“Ugh!”

“PAPYRUS, I THOUGHT I HEARD SOMEONE KNOCKING ON THE DOOR… IS Y/N HERE?” you heard the voice of your boyfriend behind the giant bonehead in front of you.

“Nope.” Papyrus said. “Just a weird looking human selling girl scou-ow!”

Papyrus now held his humerus where you punched him.

“Yeah, we have this new flavor called Honey _Punches_ of Oats! I was just showing your brother a sample.”

Papyrus chuckled while Sans huffed slightly at the pun.

“Y/N, PAPYRUS, CAN YOU TWO NOT?”

“Sorry Sans.”

“Sorry bro.”

“I ACCEPT BOTH OF YOUR APOLOGIES. NOW, COME IN Y/N, IT MUST BE COLD.”

“Alright, see you two later. Going to Muffet’s for a while.” Papyrus said.

Stepping inside and wiping the snow off your boots, you wondered why Papyrus wasn’t staying. It was Christmas eve, wasn’t it?

“STAY SAFE. AND DON’T COME HOME DRUNK!” Sans reminded him.

“Don’t worry Sans, Muffet knows my limit with honey and will stop me before it gets to that. She’s awfully _sweet_ on me after all.”

‘ _She’d be **sweeter** if you would pay your tab sometime soon…’_ you thought to yourself.

“VERY WELL. SEE YOU WHEN YOU GET HOME.”

“Later Pap.”

Giving a nod, Papyrus walked out the door.

Getting your coat off, you turned to your boyfriend Sans, taking in his attire for the evening.

While short in comparison to his brother, Sans was by no means little. At close to five foot, seven inches, he was taller than most humans, but more over, he was just _bigger._ You wouldn’t think a skeleton could ever be chubby, but Sans had this adorable ectoplasmic tummy that you loved to cuddle.

He was wearing a large blue sweater with snowflakes, and a nice pair of dress pants in liu of his normal battle body armor. He still wore that adorable blue scarf on his neck though, seeing as he never took it off.

“You look very handsome today. Not that you don’t always, but still, that sweater looks very charming on you.” You said with a smile as he lead you through the living room.

“A GENUINE COMPLIMENT? HOW DARING! BUT! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, SHALL NOT BE BESTED!”

“Of course no-Oh wow…”

You paused when you caught sight of the dining room. There were several candelabras lit, and plates with silverware set out for two…

Something definitely was up.

“I SEE YOU ARE TAKEN ABACK BY MY PREPERATIONS FOR DINNER. I WANTED IT TO BE BEAUTIFUL FOR THE OCCASION.”

“Occasion…?”

“UM… LET’S EAT DINNER FIRST, SHALL WE?”

You nodded, slightly dumbstruck.

As Sans went into the kitchen, you pondered how the universe was kind enough to allow you to meet someone like him.

You remembered it like yesterday when he started working as a waiter in the restaurant you also worked at. You had been working as a hostess, and remember how he would smile at everyone and just how happy he always was.

How he helped you when you broke down after work one day when your now-ex-boyfriend had been caught cheating on you. How he brought you a bouquet on your birthday the week after, and how he and you slowly fell in love over the course of six short months…

Here you were, two years later, happier than you had been in your entire life.

What more could you ask for…?

When he returned, he carried not only a plate of tacos, but two wine glasses and some champagne.

He never really liked alcohol, so what was up?

You had a strange feeling you might already know.

“UM… BEFORE WE EAT, I WANTED TO MAKE A TOAST…?”

“Oh… Sure!” You smiled.

He poured out the champagne into the two glasses, handed one to you, and raised the glass, to which you raised yours as well.

“TO Y/N, A BEAUTIFUL PERSON, BOTH INSIDE AND OUT. A GIRL I CAN’T HELP BUT LOVE WITH ALL MY SOUL…”

You blushed.

“I love you too, you sweet blueberry.” You said as you tapped your glass against his.

Taking a sip, you realized it was actually sparkling grape juice. How like your sweetheart Sansy to change it to something non-alcoholic.

But what caught you by surprise was the thing that brushed against your lips as you sipped at your drink…

You lowered the glass and peered inside, seeing a tiny silver object floating inside…

Was that…?

You picked up a fork and fished it out.

It… it was!

A small silver ring!

You looked at Sans, who was now kneeling before you on one knee, his skull looking just like his nickname…

“Y/N… UM… W-WOULD YOU… MAYBE… MARRY ME?”

Your mind was a complete blank, your mouth felt like it was gaping, which it probably was, and the butterflies felt like a hurricane in your belly…

You were brought back to reality when he said your name again, sounding very worried.

You had to give him an answer!

“I… I… Marriage? You… Me? I…” You cleared your throat.

“Yes.” You said.

“R-REALLY…?”

“Yes, yes, and yes. A thousand times yes!” You smiled, leaning over and wrapping your arms around his neck, kissing his blue cheekbones.

He picked you up bridal style, returning your kiss with “kisses” of his own.

Then, to your embarrassment, ran to Muffet’s with you still in his arms to announce his engagement with you to his brother.

Not that you really minded.

The future Mrs. Y/N Font…

It had a nice ring to it…


End file.
